historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Sima Ying
Sima Ying (279-306) was Prince of Chengdu from 289 to 306, and he was the sixth of the eight Jin princes associated with the War of the Eight Princes. Biography Sima Ying was the sixteenth son of Emperor Sima Yan of Jin, and he was made Prince of Chengdu at the age of ten. He was known to have only slightly better intelligence than his older brother, the developmentally disabled Emperor Sima Zhong, but he had a good reputation among officials and was known for his leniency. Empress Jia Nanfeng made him commander of Yecheng to remove him from the capital due to their rivalry, and, after Sima Lun's coup against Jia Nanfeng and his usurpation o f the throne in 301, Sima Lun sent subordinates to spy on Sima Ying, Sima Jiong, and Sima Yong, and Sima Jiong, and Sima Jiong launched a rebellion to restore Sima Zhong to the throne. Sima Ying joined him, and Sima Lun was forced to commit suicide after the officials in Luoynag betrayed him. Sima Jiong became arrogant based on his accomplishments and hated Sima Yong for his former support for Sima Lun, so Sima Yong initiated a rebellion against Sima Jiong with the help of Sima Ying and Sima Ai, leading to Lun's death in battle with Sima Ai's forces. Sima Ai became the new regent and made Sima Ying his right-hand man, upsetting the jealous Sima Yong, who rose in rebellion against him with the help of Sima Yue. Sima Ai was executed by Sima Yong's general Zhang Fang, and Sima Ying became the new regent. Sima Ying had Empress Yang Xianrong and Crown Prince Sima Tan deposed, and Sima Ying was made the new crown prince. Sima Yue rebelled against the usurper Sima Ying, who defeated him in battle at the Battle of Dangyin in 304 AD. However, Sima Ying's Xiongnu allies rebelled in northern China and created the new Han Zhao dynasty, claiming that they were the legitimate successors of the Han emperors (who often intermarried with Xiongnu princesses). Sima Ying's 15,000-strong army deserted him as he attempted to move the captive emperor to Luoyang, and, when Sima Ying arrived, his ally Sima Yong betrayed him and stripped him of the title of Crown Prince. Sima Yong had the Emperor, the new Crown Prince Sima Chi, and Sima Ying moved to Chang'an under Sima Yong's control. In 305, Sima Ying's former subordinates Gongshi Fan and Ji Sang rebelled in Yecheng, whose residents missed their old governor. Sima Yong sent Sima Ying to pacify the rebellion, but, when Sima Yue rebelled, Sima Ying was recalled to Chang'an. After Sima Yue defeated Sima Yong in 306, he had Sima Ying arrested, and Sima Ying attempted to flee to Gongshi Fan. However, he was captured and taken to Yecheng, where Prince of Fanyang Sima Xiao had him honorably jailed. When Sima Xiao died later that year, his secretary forged an edict to force Sima Ying to commit suicide, concerned that his supporters would help him return to power. Sima Ying's two sons were also killed with him, and, in 308, Sima Yue had his casket thrown down a well. Category:279 births Category:306 deaths Category:Jin nobles Category:Jin Category:Nobles Category:Sima Ying Category:Chinese Category:Taoists Category:Killed